<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Better to Have Loved by MythGirl02</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239179">Better to Have Loved</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythGirl02/pseuds/MythGirl02'>MythGirl02</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bittersweet, F/F, Kinda?, Love, Pillow &amp; Blanket Forts, Relationship Discussions, Short, no beta we die like men, vent fic, we be yearning tonight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:47:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythGirl02/pseuds/MythGirl02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Under a blanket fort, Komaru and Toko talk.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Better to Have Loved</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this in ten minutes because it's one of those yearning nights</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m only saying that that’s how the saying goes, not that it’s right.” Toko shrugged, hugging her knees to her chest. “I think it’s full of crap, but I still make use of it.”</p><p>“There’s no way the saying is true.” Komaru shook her head, her limbs splayed out around her. The low ceiling of their blanket fort was suspended over them. Toko had pointed out that it was juvenile before Komaru pointed out in turn that, hey, the rest of their childhood years were kinda stolen from them, so why not indulge in immaturity every once in a while? Toko didn’t argue after that. “I mean, yeah, loving is awesome, but I would rather not love anyone than go through heartbreak.”</p><p>Toko shrugged. One of her socked feet poked Komaru’s arm. “Heartbreak is a million times worse, but being lonely like that… That sucks, too.”</p><p>Komaru made a small noise. “I honestly don’t know how you can work with romance all the time. I mean, at least now you have me, and we’re the best couple I’ve ever known. But all those years, not experiencing it on your own… I would steer completely clear of romance.”</p><p>“I-it was hard. But I was successful, wasn’t I?” She was good at pouring her feelings into her writing. That was why the emotion was perfectly raw and real every single time. She grabbed for one of their extra pillows. “Whatever.”</p><p>Komaru slowly pushed herself up, leaning over and kissing Toko on the cheek. “I’m never gonna lose you. I love you too much.”</p><p>Toko smiled softly, feeling her cheeks heat a bit. It was okay, though; it was just the two of them. “I hope I never lose you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>